One Fun Summer
by EclareFanFictioner14
Summary: Ally Dawson is just a camper, along with her best friend Trish De La Rosa. They have been going to Camp Harmony every summer since they were 13. Everything changes when a new counselor, Austin Moon, begins working at the camp. This summer is going to be filled with many things. Drama, Love, Secrets, Love Triangles, Heart Breaks.. But nothing can stop them from having One Fun Summer


So_ I'm, putting my defenses up, _

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

_If I ever did that,_

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

I was currently dancing around my room, singing along to Heart Attack**(1)** by Demi Lovato with my best friend, Trish De La Rosa. She was helping me pack my bags for summer camp. Every summer, since we were 13, we go to a camp together called Camp Harmony. This is going to be our last summer as campers there. Next year we're going to be counselors. Apparently, there's going to be many new counselors starting this summer.

I zipped up my final suitcase that I finished packing and shut off the music coming from my iPod. I took it off the dock and threw it in one of the bags.

"I am so excited!" Trish screeched, flopping down onto my bed. I laughed at her excitement and flopped right down beside her on the bed.

"I know! This summer is going to be the best!" I said staring up at my ceiling fan moving slowly in a clockwise motion. Trish sat up a bit, leaning back on her elbows for support. She stared at me and laughed.

"Ally! You say that about every summer! It's obviously going to be fantastic!" She said while laughing slightly. I rolled my eyes at her playfully before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but.. I don't know. I just have this weird feeling that it's going to be different this summer y'know?" I told her.

"Okay, psycho.", she laughed before continuing, "We should start loading your dad's car. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there. Which means, the sooner we get to meet the new counselors. Who knows? Maybe some of the guys are hot?" She wiggled her eyebrows, nudging me with her elbow. I laughed and lightly pushed her away, causing her to laugh as well.

After we finished filling the car with all our stuff, we got into the backseat and waited for my dad. I turned on the music and set it to the loudest.

_... I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs,_

_I crashed my car into the bridge..._

_I don't care!_

_I love it!_

_I don't care!_**(2)**

We were singing along to the music like we usually do. In fact, we were so caught up in the music, we didn't even realize my dad got into the car. He started laughing with us. He started the car up and slowly backed out of the drive way.

"So. You girls excited?" My dad asked as he began driving down the road.

"Yeah!" Trish and I practically yelled in unison. My dad laughed at our sudden outburst of excitement.

I was definitely, extremely, without a doubt, absolutely, positively, excited for this summer. I just know it's going to be the best one yet!

_Camp Harmony.. Here we come._

Trish and I stared out the window eagerly, watching the cabins as they pass us by. There weren't many people just yet. My dad pulled up in front of the registration cabin. The second he stopped, Trish and I jumped out of the car and ran inside, giving the camp owner, Mr. Dandrew, a great big hug.

"Woah!", he said, laughing, "Hey girls!" He finished, stumbling backwards a bit. We released him from the hug, laughing along with him.

"Hi!" Trish and I said simultaneously. We were practically jumping up and down with joy.

"Well, I can see you two are very excited, like you are every summer, so here is the key to your cabin. Number 326." Mr. Dandrew handed me the key, smiling at me and Trish, before returning back to his work.

"Come on, Trish! I can't wait any longer! I'm too exci-", I turned to walk out the door when my face hit someone's chest causing me to fall back a bit, but the person gripped onto my arms, helping me keep my balance.

"Woah." A guys voice said, a hint of laughter clearly shown. I looked up at the boy, coming face to face with a pair of perfect, chocolate brown eyes. He looked back at me, a little smirk appearing on his face. He looked.. Shocked? Um, stunned? I really wasn't so sure.

"Y-you okay?" He stuttered out, still staring into my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied, smiling. He gave me one last smile before releasing my arms from his grip and walking towards the registration desk. I stood there completely stunned, trying to process what happened when a blush began creeping up on my face. Trish walked by me, nudging me with her elbow (she seems to do that a lot), then turned toward me as she walked backwards out the door slowly. She looked at me with raised eyebrows and a smirk. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Shut up, Trish." I laughed and followed her out. We said goodbye to my dad and watched him drive away after we got all our bags out of the car. When Trish was taking her bags over to the cabin and not looking, I glanced back into the registration cabin. I looked at the guy I ran in to. He was.. staring at me? He quickly turned his head and pretended to be looking at something else. I blushed and smiled to myself before picking up my bags and catching up to Trish.

_This is going to be one fun summer._

First step: Meet the mystery guy...

**Sorry this was so short guys! But, remember! It was only the first chapter! Plus, I'm typing this up right now at midnight. So, I'm pretty tired. I hope you all understand! And x-StayRossome-x and I will hopefully be updating ALS soon! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ****_One Fun Summer_****!**

**(1) I do not own the song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato**

**(2) I do not own the song I Love It by Icona Pop**

**Also, I know there are probably MANY stories out there about Camps or whatever for Austin and Ally, but I hope this will be a little different. And, I just chose Camp Harmony for the name of the camp because I couldn't think of a clever name this late at night. I would be really happy if y'all can give me some ideas? Thank you! :)**

_**Review! :D**_


End file.
